


Nothing Flash

by melwil



Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-11
Updated: 2011-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-17 22:40:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melwil/pseuds/melwil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam makes Zoe feel completely safe. Spoilers to series 3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Flash

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in 2007

Zoe stretched her neck, feeling bumps rise on her arms as the tentative kisses pulled at delicate skin. She raised her arms above her head, hooking them around the pillow, closing her eyes. The kisses travelled lower, in repetitive ant trails around her torso, and a finger slid in-between her waist band and her skin.

Zoe felt completely safe.

Sam was a bit like that. You felt like you could tell her anything, like you could spill your heart out in front of her, and she would keep your confidences pampered and held. She stood in front of you with her open, concerned face, and her voice would soar into some particular pitch, and you’d find all your defences breaking down.

She invited Zoe for coffee, almost tentative in her approach. Zoe smiled, because Sam seemed terribly young at times, and Zoe couldn’t help but remember how a cup of coffee used to make her feel. They took the bus together, talking easily about hit movies and hot actors, and the world they had just fled seemed comfortably far away.

Zoe couldn’t stop looking at Sam.

Sam’s flat was tiny and cramped. She dumped her bag on a corner table and Zoe followed suit. Sam laughed as she gave Zoe the grand tour, grabbing her hand with a familiarity which sent pleasant waves through Zoe’s body.

“It’s nothing flash.” She admitted, as they stood in the doorway of the cheerfully decorated bedroom. “I guess I’m not here that much to be bothered by it though. And at least it’s all my own . . .”

Zoe cut off Sam’s words.

Sam’s lips were soft and full, and she responded to the kiss with a speed which made laughter bubble in Zoe’s throat. Her tongue was quick and searching, and her hands tightened on Zoe’s elbows. She backed herself up against the doorframe and allowed Zoe to play with the buttons on her shirt.

Her voice was low and unusually husky. “I was hoping you would do that.”

Zoe pressed the palms of her hands against the side of Sam’s face, holding her hair away from her eyes. “You should have said something.”

Sam grinned and moved forward, moving Zoe backwards through the doorway and onto the bed. She waited as Zoe kicked off her shoes, before sliding next to her.

Zoe gasped as her shirt was removed, as Sam’s mouth lowered over her skin. She closed her eyes, and pulled her body in different directions, giving Sam a bigger canvas to work on. She gasped when Sam pulled at her skin, when she diverted from her regular patterns.

They lay together, wrapped in each others arms, their eyes closed and their minds racing.

When she was younger Zoe would have wanted more. She would have wanted things to move faster, with torn clothing and obnoxious authority. She would have wanted the whole affair over before they’d had time to breathe.

Now she just wanted to feel safe.

Sam was completely safe.


End file.
